


Momento Mori

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Momento Mori

Momento Mori 

Tonight I walked the graveyard,   
and long I lay beneath a leafless tree,   
cold and ancient stone beside my head   
and death beneath me: 

and listened to the silent bones   
and knew myself to be as dead as they,   
my arms as empty. 

Willingly I will join them   
and let my pain dissolve with every second,   
until I am   
the death within me. 

November 24, 1980


End file.
